


I'm a mess (Larry AU/One Shot)

by heyitshusna



Category: Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), grocery shopping - Fandom, quinoa
Genre: AU, Cute, Fluff, Love, M/M, One Shot, Quinoa - Freeform, Umbrella, grocery AU, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:19:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitshusna/pseuds/heyitshusna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where louis is so fucking whipped and he doesn't even care</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a mess (Larry AU/One Shot)

The sky was cloudier than Louis thoughts as he trudged his way towards Asda, switching the umbrella from one hand to the next once his palm started to cramp. Louis was so focused reading the grocery list that had been written out carefully, little hearts replacing the dots on the I’s. A fond smile found its way being stretched across his face as he stored that fact Harry dotted his I’s with hearts in the back of his mind, the little detail about the curly haired boy making Louis’ heart flutter.

  
A car honked in the distance, rattling Louis’ train of thought off its rail as he stopped abruptly, looking up sharply from the grocery list.

  
Thinking about Harry and the way his writing curls at the end of the words and the way he dots his I’s is bad when crossing the road.

  
Louis also stored this fact at the back of his mind.

  
He put his hand up in defeat as a way to apologize, stuffing his fringe back inside his beanie-or, Harry’s beanie. He couldn’t remember whose it was. (Of course he could the beanie smelled like artificial strawberry scented shampoo yet Louis denied this fact completely).

  
His shoes sloshed on the ground while water filled the holes present in his smiley faced vans, as he forced himself to read something besides the title of the list. He couldn’t help it; Harry drew a ghost next to the title of the list, signaling the upcoming spooky holiday.

  
The automatic doors swished open as a cold blast of wind blasted Louis causing him to hold his coat closer to him, the umbrella that was previously open to protect Louis’ (Harry’s) beanie from the tears of the sky closed shut like a flower yearning for the sun’s warmth. Before the long legged, green doughy eyed boy quite literally stumbled into his life, Louis considered himself an umbrella. Spreading his arms to protect everyone from the cold while he stood alone as the harsh winds pushed against his favor. His only purpose to make sure everyone else was okay, even if the wind pushed so harshly that it turned him inside out. When his job finished, protecting people from being upset, they would merely closed him. Put him away in a closet, only to be taken away when needed again.  
However with the way this long legged boy looked at him, concerned eyes and endearing smiles, Louis no longer felt like an umbrella. He felt loved, important. He belonged in this mess of a puzzle even if his piece was wonky and breaking, Harry managed to fix it. Harry managed to fix it all with his intrigued eyes and loud laughs. His large hands and soft kisses. It was the way his hair was long enough for Louis to plait, lashes tickling his cheek with pressed lips and warm hugs. The way his-

“Excuse me, do you need assistance?”

  
The sound of a high voice, with a hint of concern caused Louis’ eyes to flicker away from what he once was, to be met with a girl no older than 17, her hands fiddling with the ends of her shirt.

  
Louis looked back at the I’s dotted with hearts, his lips slightly wetting his lips and stubble as well. “Uh no, sorry about that. Just looking at the grocery list.”  
A slight laugh left the girls left as she flicked a piece of fringe out of her eyes, “Picky girlfriend? Always a problem”

  
A breathy laugh left Louis lips, his own fringe falling into his eyes when he shook his head. “Boyfriend actually,” He corrected.

  
The girl quickly mumbled an apology, but Louis nodded away the worries. It wasn’t her fault that being straight was the social normality, and she shouldn’t have to apologize for thinking such.

  
With a quick thank you and head nod, Louis had his umbrella placed in the shopping cart he trudged along the aisles.

  
Grocery shopping was more fun with Harry, all loud laughs and squinty eyes, but he was home trying to deliver a home cooked meal for the two boys.  
Louis eyes forced themselves to read something besides the pretty title; however they stopped abruptly with the word he hadn’t ever seen. His eyebrows scrunched as confusion built up in his chest, his lips being drawn between his teeth. Written in Harry’s pretty handwriting was the word Quinoa. What in God’s name was Quinoa?!

  
Louis scanned the word with squinty eyes a couple of times as he pushed the shopping cart against the tiles aisle to aisle, trying to figure out which one Quinoa would be in. Is it a spice? An herbal tea?

  
As Louis’ cart screeched against the same aisle it had twelve times before, the same girl who Louis met walking in was carefully staking different boxes of cake mixes on the shelves, the florescent lighting enhancing the tiredness outlining her eyes.  
Louis mentally went over how to approach the question as his hand gently smoothed down his (Harry’s) jumper over his sweats. This time, the sweats were actually his. (Sadly, Harry’s were too long).

  
With a glance back to the pretty list, Louis gently coughed, signaling the need of help towards the worker.

  
With her blue eyes dull she turned as Louis pushed his list towards.

  
Louis quickly rambled, not wanting to keep the girl from her job, “Sorry to bother again, uh-”

  
Before Louis had the chance to find a name tag, Blue Eyes responded, “Rose.”

  
“Right. Rose. Well, see my boyfriend wrote Kin-Oh-Wah on the list and I have absolutely no idea what the hell that is or where to find it.”

  
Before Louis even had the chanced, Rose’s eyebrows scrunched on her forehead before they eased and a giggle flew from her lips. The giggle grew to a loud laugh until her hand flew across her lips, trying to stifle squeaking laughter.

  
Louis loved making people laugh, he really did. However, now he just stood baffled and slightly offended that the urgency of this encounter was overlooked.  
He waited for her laughter to quite down so he could be offered some help, and Rose offered deep breaths apologies which fell from her lips in heaps.

  
“I’m s-sorry it’s just you called it Kin-Oh-Wah and what hell even is Kin-Oh-Wah b-but you meant Keen-Wah a-and oh god that’s hilarious.”

  
Louis’ nose scrunched due to the fact he had embarrassed himself to a complete stranger because his boyfriend insisted on eating a strictly hipster based diet. (Harry rolled his eyes whenever the words ‘hipster’ would leave Louis’ lips because no Harry wasn’t a hipster he just liked things that were good for his body and nice bands.) (Louis would then scoff hipster again but locking Harry’s lips between his own causing whatever reply that was about to be said to be faded into oblivion.)  
Before Louis even had the chance to reply, Rose shook her head before handing the list back to Louis, nodding her head towards the next aisle.

  
“Quinoa is in aisle 2, oh and your boyfriends a keeper I can just tell by the way he planned this grocery list. He wrote them according to what aisles everything was located in.”

  
And, oh.

  
Oh.

  
Louis’ teeth sunk sharply into his cheeks, biting back the smile that threatened to stretch his face to the point where he might need Botox.  
He muttered a quick thank you to Rose which she replied with a breathy laugh before she returned to her job and Louis to his.  
With quick feet and smug smiles, Louis found himself in aisle two, surrounded with different grains and why the hell didn’t Harry just ask for RICE?!  
Fucking Hipsters.

  
*

  
Louis eyes frantically searched up and down aisle seven, looking for sea salt.

  
_Himalayan, Kosher, Regular, Kosher, Regular._

  
It had been twenty minutes of searching since Louis refused to ask for help after his proud ego had been hurt.  
He transferred his phone from one ear to the next, listening to Harry’s hums as Louis continued to look. Louis’ timid fingers ran down the labeling on the salt packages, his dirty vans scuffing against the tiled floors.

  
Seconds later, the static from the other line was filled with Harry’s voice, “Found anything yet, love?”

  
Louis hummed slightly before he heaved a sigh, his fringe being shoved back into his (Harry’s) beanie.

  
“No Harry, fuck I swear they don’t have it. Won’t regular salt work just as well?”

  
It took a couple of moments before Harry’s soft voice fluttered through Louis’ ears, “No, I’m sorry I just thought they would have it. I’m sorry just bring regular salt it should work and I-”

  
Louis huffed to his ramble before he shook his head because fuck was he whipped. He was so far up Harry’s ass that he could find an ass plug, and he wouldn’t want it any other way. He loved the fact he spent hours arguing with Harry about absolutely nothing only to be ended with hard kisses and tender bites, or soft kisses and fluttery touches. And he loved he didn’t know which was to come.

  
“No, no I’ll keep looking don’t worry”

  
Harry tried arguing, but Louis was already walking towards the front of the store, no matter his hurt ego.

Harry comes first.

  
He always comes first because fuck it’s just salt but if it’s what Harry wanted and so Louis didn’t care what kind of salt it was. But of course Louis wanted Harry to have to hear his whining because Louis is cold and rather use Harry as a sweater himself to keep him warm than Harry’s actual sweater.  
“Are you sure you just can’t read the label Lou? Try asking someone a bit-taller?”

  
And _wow._

  
Here Louis was trying his hardest, tippy toes and all, trying to find sea salt for Harry when he just insulted him because no Louis is most definitely not short.  
He let out an annoyed groan before angrily switching the phone from one ear to the next, “No, you’re just fat and a hipster”

  
And _no_ , Harry wasn’t fat but that didn’t matter because Louis isn’t short. Louis awaited Harry’s comeback but was met with a breathy laugh.  
“Okay Lou. Oh, and don’t forget to bring yourself a bag of chips, I forgot it on the list.”

  
Louis eyes fell upon the two bags of chips that lay idly in the shopping cart before he rolled his eyes so far back he was surprised they didn’t get stuck in that position.

  
“I am not getting chips you y-you…fatty.”

  
Harry’s giggle was louder this time causing Louis’ scattered mind to grow annoyed because now all he could possibly think about was _harryharryharry_ when he needed to think of another insult because Louis was not short.

  
Sure he was shorter than Harry because that boy was a sky scraper with leg, and who the hell wasn’t but he wasn’t short.  
“Shut up Bambi”

  
Louis could feel Harry’s smug smile from here causing him to scrunch his nose before muttering an annoyed goodbye and finding the fucking salt already.

  
He was whipped.

  
So whipped.

  
But Louis didn’t want it any other way because he loved every damn second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiiiii thanks for reading this was just a quick AU i decided to write bc wow louis is so so whipped  
> twitter- Iaceylouis  
> (the first l is actually an i)


End file.
